La Fuente de Año Nuevo
by luxy1985
Summary: Si las uvas no funcionan... quizá tirar una piedra a una fuente funcione :) ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015!


**Hola, aquí les vengo con mi última historia... de este año, jejeje. Espero que el 2015 sea maravilloso para todas, y como siempre les dejo el famoso disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia pues es mía creada en una noche de insomnio, jejeje, un beso ISA XD**

**La Fuente de Año Nuevo**

"Vaya forma de empezar el año Sere" pensó una rubia, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de una fuente que estaba en el hotel en que se suponía estaba celebrando el año nuevo.

Menos de una hora antes, había salido furiosa de la habitación de su estúpido ex novio luego de decirle, o mejor dicho gritarle, sus verdades. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque lo encontró "celebrando" con alguien más la llegada del Año Nuevo. Con el corazón roto y sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre su cabeza había huido lo más rápido que había podido.

Un año de noviazgo y a un paso de comprometerse y resultaba que Diamante la había estado engañando casi desde el principio de su relación… y nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amiga y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, cuando los encontró in fraganti él estaba pidiéndole a Esmeralda que se casara con él ¡JUSTO CON EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO QUE ELLA LE HABIA DICHO QUE LE GUSTARIA TENER!

La perfecta Esmeralda, de cuerpo de infarto, piernas interminables, cabello verde perfecto y grandes ojos inocentes. ¿Inocentes? ¡JA, claro… y los chanchos vuelan!

Pero debajo de toda esa furia, estaba la tristeza y la soledad que siempre la habían acompañado. Al lado de su amiga de toda la vida ella se sentía el patito feo: rubia, pequeña, cuerpo normal y siempre la chica invisible o la mejor amiga de los chicos que le gustaban y quienes acudían a ella para que les aconsejara como conquistar a la peliverde. Pero ninguno la había visto como mujer.

-No tengo remedio. –Se dijo Serena mientras alzaba la vista al cielo estrellado. Las doce estaban a solo minutos de llegar, y ella empezaría un nuevo año… sola.

¿Cuál era la tradición de ese día?... ah sí, comer uvas… no le gustaban, usar ropa interior de un color específico para tener suerte en ciertas áreas de tu vida… ella llevaba braguitas tipo arco iris para que le fuera bien en todo; y obviamente eso no iba a suceder en el futuro próximo. Y por supuesto el beso a la media noche… era definitivo que no iba a pasar.

Así que allí en frente de esa fuente Serena decidió crear su propia tradición: tiraría una moneda en la fuente y pediría un deseo, porque dudaba que una lluvia de estrellas fugaces pudiera caer en ese momento.

Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas empezó a buscar una moneda en su pequeño bolso de mano. ¡¿Pero quién lleva monedas en estos días a menos que sea para usar en la lavandería?!

-Estúpida moneda que no quiere aparecer. –Masculló la rubia cada vez más frustrada al no encontrar una pequeña y solitaria monedita.

-¿Necesitas esto? –Dijo alguien a su lado, haciendo que se llevara un susto de muerte.

Frente a su rostro estaba una reluciente moneda que podría servirle para su "nueva" tradición.

-¡SI!, gracias. –Respondió Serena intentando tomar la moneda de la mano que la sostenía, pero el dueño de la mano y la moneda, decidió que era más divertido levantar el brazo para que ella la alcanzara.

-¿Se te perdió la fiesta, pequeña… cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre? –La voz de un hombre le hizo dirigir sus ojos al dueño de la voz, frente a ella estaba un hombre de veintialgo años, vestido de smoking negro y blanco, con unos preciosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo de burla y el cabello negro.

-Serena Tsukino y no me gustan la fiesta. –Le dijo ella dándole la espalda para que así él captara el mensaje de "quiero estar sola, así que largo".

-Pues tu atuendo es de fiesta. –Insistió él.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Creí que querías esta moneda. –Le dijo el pelinegro poniéndose frente a ella.

-Sobreviviré sin ella. –Dijo Serena mientras buscaba con la vista algo más que pudiera lanzar a la fuente y encontrándolo en una pequeña piedra –Usaré esta linda piedra.

-¿Sabes que esa fuente no es de los deseos, verdad? –Insistió el pelinegro. ¿O quizás haz celebrado tanto que estas confundida?

La burla implícita en esa pregunta era exasperante.

Suspirando Serena se preguntó si el "sexy metiche" frente a ella no tendría algo mejor que hacer que interrumpirla mientras ella intentaba pensar en un deseo y hacer una introspección para buscar en que se había equivocado para que Diamante le fuera infiel.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me importa, solo quiero rogar porque mi deseo se haga realidad. –Dijo ella dándose por vencida. –Por una vez en la vida quiero ser feliz… solo una vez, solo por un momento… no pido más. –Susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la pequeña piedra en su mano y contra su corazón, poniendo en ese deseo toda su esperanza.

No le importaba si él creía que se había topado con una loca o que ella se había pasado de copas, era alguien a quien ella no conocía y al que no volvería a ver.

-¿Crees que se cumplirá? –Pregunto su acompañante suavemente luego de que ella se diera la vuelta y tirara la piedra sobre su hombro.

-No lo sé… espero que sí. –Dijo Serena. –Me gustaría que así fuera.

-¿Y si no se cumple? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Siempre habrá un siguiente Año Nuevo para que venga a pedir mi deseo. –Respondió la rubia sonriéndole por primera vez.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta le hizo ver que estaba hablando demás con un perfecto extraño… guapísimo, pero un extraño al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento el cielo se empezó a iluminar con los fuegos artificiales que marcaban la llegada de un nuevo año. Intentando ser positiva decidió que lo mejor era marcharse a descansar… y quizá a pensar una pequeña venganza contra su mejor amiga y la rata de dos patas llamada Diamante.

-Bueno… entonces adiós y Feliz Año Nuevo. –Se despidió Serena.

De pronto él la tomo de la mano y la hizo voltearse, atrapada con la guardia baja ella no opuso resistencia cuando los labios del hombre que la había acompañado cayeron sobre los suyos.

Era un beso para nada inocente, pero aun así suave y delicado, en el cual, sin saber muy bien porque, se dejó llevar. Y no fue la única, ya que el pelinegro profundizo mucho más el beso y la abrazo de tal forma que sus cuerpos estaban estrechamente unidos, haciéndola sentir de cierta forma segura.

Pero así como empezó a besarla la soltó suavemente y antes de separarse por completo delineo con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Serena Tsukino… espero que tu deseo se cumpla. –Susurró antes de separarse por completo de ella y darse la vuelta para marcharse, dejándola aturdida.

Cuando él ya se había alejado un poco ella salió del trance en el que estaba.

-¡Espera! –Logro decir, consiguiendo que él se detuviera, pero sin voltearse a verla. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Darien Chiba, Serena Tsukino… no lo olvides, te veré el próximo Año Nuevo.

.

.

Dos años, exactamente dos años había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo parada frente a esa fuente en una noche de Año Nuevo como en la que encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Se cumplirá mi deseo esta vez? –Se preguntó, mientras tiraba de nuevo la piedra sobre su hombro.

Luego se dio la vuelta para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

-¿Se te perdió la fiesta, pequeña… cual era tu nombre? –La voz de un hombre le hizo dirigir sus ojos al dueño de la voz, frente a ella estaba un hombre, vestido de smoking negro y blanco, con unos preciosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo de burla y el cabello negro.

-Serena… –Le respondió ella. -¿No te he visto antes aquí?

-Mmm… creo que sí, ¿hace dos años, verdad? –Pregunto él apoyándose en un árbol cercano.

-Si… dos años.

-¿Y el año pasado no estuviste aquí porque…?

-Estaba celebrando con mi familia…

-¿Y luego de este tiempo tu deseo se cumplió? –Quiso saber Darien.

Serena le sonrió al hombre frente a ella.

-Sabes que sí, Darien Chiba. –Le dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

-Solo comprobaba Amor. –Le respondió el sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarla.

-Soy muy feliz cielo, siempre soy muy feliz contigo a mi lado. –Dijo la rubia besando el cuello de su esposo.

-No me provoques aquí Serena Chiba, o no me hago responsable de mis acciones.

-Mmm… tentadora… muy tentadora esa amenaza.

Un minuto faltaba para que llegaran las doce y ella era más que feliz. Dos años conociendo a Darien, año y medio siendo su esposa y casi nueve meses siendo la madre de sus hijos, los gemelos Endymion y Mamoru.

El cielo se llenó de luces de colores celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año, mientras Serena y Darien se besaban como aquella primera vez que se habían visto… Esa vez ella había deseado un momento de felicidad y a cambio recibió una vida llena de amor, seguridad y por supuesto felicidad, al lado de la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorada y que la amaba de la misma forma a ella.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Amor. –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras la música proveniente del salón de baile llenaba el aire y la esperanza de un nuevo año lleno de amor crecía en sus corazones.

FIN

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Pues chicas lindas pásenla súper en este año que está por comenzar y les deseo solo lo mejor para sus vidas y miles de bendiciones hoy y siempre. Nos leemos el otro año (jejeje, como si faltara tanto XD), Un beso de champagne de Año Nuevo (es que chocolate navideño ya pasó) y un abrazo de boa constrictora para todas. ISA XD**


End file.
